FATAL
by ArZie-kun
Summary: Naega ojikdo jimsimeulo maemeulo dangshineul saranghamnida, yeongwonhi. / Aku mengingat janji itu, Hyung… Tapi kau mengecewakanku lagi? SiBum. ANGST. Sekuel MOVE ON.


Disclaimer: They're not mine. I only own the story.

Genre: Romance, Angst

Rating: T

Pairing: SiwonxKibum

Warning: Boys Love, sophie fluffy, chara's death, hati-hati mengantuk (serius).

Summary: Naega ojikdo jimsimeulo maemeulo dangshineul saranghamnida, yeongwonhi. / Aku mengingat janji itu, Hyung… Tapi kau mengecewakanku lagi?

**Happy reading, if you can.**

_Ego always wants to get and forget, love always wants to give and forgive._

_-anonymous-_

**FATAL**

**Kibum POV**

Aku pernah melakukan kesalahan bodoh. Menempuh perjalanan antar negara hanya dengan berbekal satu pak rokok di tangan, menghabiskan tabungan kuliahku hanya untuk minum-minum, dan meninggalkan hidup yang begitu bahagia demi menemui seseorang sepertimu. Dungu, benar. Karena pada akhirnya aku melakukan semua itu hanya untuk seorang pengecut.

Manusia pernah salah.

Manusia pernah khilaf. Dan yang paling fatal, dilakukan dengan penuh kesadaran. Aku tahu percuma berbalik saat aku sudah sejauh ini-semua uangku sudah habis untuk minum, ingat?- maka aku memutuskan untuk bertahan. Bukan karena ingin, tapi karena memang tak ada pilihan lain.

Aku tidak punya pilihan, bahkan untuk diam dan membiarkan semua yang terjadi menampar kesadaranku-tepat seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan semuanya terkubur begitu saja tanpa adanya penyelesaian. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku.

Tampaknya Tuhan menghukumku yang sudah berani-berani bermain dengan sumpah. Ya, dulu-tiga tahun lalu-aku bersumpah untuk melupakan semuanya dan menjalani kehidupan baru. Aku berusaha, tahu. Sulit sekali. Menyakitkan ketika pada akhirnya kenyataan menamparku keras sekali. Lagi. Aku tidak sanggup jauh darimu.

**XxXxXxX**

**Menyesal**

Jalanan itu tampak sepi. Bau tanah yang baru tersiram hujan terasa menyengat, memberikan sensasi tersendiri di tubuh Kibum. Ia menanti bus menuju Myeondong, menuju rumah seseorang yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini. Ada kegelisahan yang menggelayuti dadanya, keraguan yang membuatnya ingin menyerah-cukup sampai disini saja. Tapi-_fuck_-sepertinya hati kecilnya telah bersekongkol dengan orang itu untuk terus menentang logikanya.

Rasionalitas tidak penting kali ini. Tidak juga harga diri. Tidak juga dengan semua janji yang ia lontarkan tiga tahun lalu. Oh, shit. Apa seseorang diatas sana benar-benar membencinya hingga ia harus dilemparkan pada takdir seperti ini?

Hei, Kim Kibum. Apa itu tadi sebuah penyesalan?

Tentu saja. Ia menyesal mengapa ia tidak duduk berdiam diri saja di belahan dunia sana. Ia menyesal mengapa ia harus merusak zona ternyaman yang telah ia ciptakan dan malah kembali ke tempat laknat ini-Korea. Ia menyesal kenapa ia masih menginginkan janji itu menjadi nyata. Dan yang paling memuakkan, ia menyesal kenapa ia masih saja sangat mencintainya.

Janji itu, janji yang diucapkan pemuda itu, entah kenapa terasa sangat menggiurkan hatinya yang merana.

Pada akhirnya, Kibum memaafkan. Apakah itu perlakuan buruk atau apapun, Kibum tidak bisa berkilah: Ia masih sangat mencintainya. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpanya. Sebut ia lemah, pecundang, egois, apapun.

Kibum hanya berharap pemuda itu bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya…

**Pengkhianatan**

Kibum melihatnya. Wanita itu. Dengan pakaian murahan yang ia kenakan, parfum tengik yang menyengat hidung siapa saja dalam radius beberapa meter. Wanita jalang itu, pelacur yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya-ah, sejak kapan ia masih menjadi kekasihmu, Kibum sayang?

Dan pemuda itu menyadari kedatangannya, tampak panik dengan apa yang ia sedang lakukan. Mata mereka bertemu. Dan Kibum berlari. Sejauh mungkin hingga pria itu tidak melihatnya lagi. Ya, berlari. Persis seperti seorang pengecut, bukan?

**Bir Pertama **

Ini botol birnya yang kelima. Pub itu hampir tutup, ia bisa memperkirakannya dari cahaya lampu yang perlahan mulai meredup. Atau ini hanya efek karena ia terlalu banyak minum? Entahlah, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin minum sebanyak-banyaknya malam ini, menghilangkan segala kesadarannya, melupakan semua masalah yang membe**li**t-yang membuatnya hampir gila karenanya. Ia sudah mengambil semua uang di bank tanpa sisa. Ia melakukannya untuk minum-minum, berkeliaran dari satu pub ke pub lain dengan keadaan mabuk, lalu meninggalkan 1000 dollar untuk membayarnya. Rutinitas itu udah ia lakukan selama hampir satu minggu. Untuk tiga hari ke depan mungkin ia akan menjadi orang termiskin di dunia.

Ini semua karena pemuda itu. Pemuda brengsek yang telah membuatnya keluar dari zona ternyaman hidupnya, dan menderita karena mengingatnya. Ia menenggak gelas terakhir sebelum pelayan kafe menyeret dia keluar dan menendangnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia langkahkan kakinya terus tanpa tujuan, terseok, menabrak tiang jalanan hingga ditertawai orang lewat, dicibir. Tapi ia tetap tidak peduli.

Toh pemuda itu juga tidak peduli padanya, kan?

Pemuda itu bahkan tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang.

Kibum berjalan limbung tanpa arah. Uang di saku jaketnya hanya tinggal beberapa lembar. Ia terseok menuju halte bis yang sepi, gelap karena tidak ada bis yang akan datang sampai dini hari nanti. Samar-samar ia mendengar beberapa berandalan memalak orang-orang yang lewat, Kibum melengos.

Ia duduk disitu. Memeluk lututnya, berselimutkan angin. Mungkin takdir sedang menertawakannya sekarang. Seorang pemuda tampan, cerdas, kaya, bertalenta dan hal-hal baik lain bernama Kim Kibum, hancur karena seorang pemuda.

Air mengalir dari kedua matanya yang merah. Penampilannya sekarang pasti sangat kusut sampai-sampai orang tidak mengenalinya. Ia pasti sangat menyedihkan. Ia merasa benar-benar tolol. Dan ia menangis lagi.

'Naega jisikdo jimsimeulo maemeulo dangshineul saranghamnida, yeongwonhi…'

'Aku akan selalu mencintaimu setulus hatiku, selamanya…'

Itu janji yang pemuda itu ucapkan padanya tiga tahun lalu. Janji yang mengusik hari-hari tenang Kibum. Janji yang membuatnya sampai sejauh ini menderita. Janji yang tanpa dosa diingkarinya hanya karena seorang wanita busuk…

"KEPARAAAATTT!"

Kibum memaki angin.

"CHOI SIWON BRENGSEEEKKK!"

Ia mengepalkan tinjunya ke tiang, membuat buku-buku jarinya berdarah.

"AKU BENCI PADAMUUU!"

Dan menangis, seperti malam-malam berikutnya.

**XxXxXxX**

**Siwon POV**

Apakah kau pernah mendengar istilah 'tak selamanya cinta yang kau miliki bisa membuat orang yang kau cintai bahagia'? Itu yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Aku pernah mencintai seorang pemuda, sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku melakukan kesalahan: aku membiarkannya pergi. Aku tidak pernah menyangka-berfikir pun tidak-ia akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi aku terlalu percaya diri. Ia benar, harga diriku terlalu tinggi. Aku bodoh karena tidak menahannya. Aku bodoh karena tidak pernah memperjuangkan cintaku untuknya.

Bukannya aku tidak mau berkorban untuknya, bukan begitu. Kami saling mencintai. Hanya saja, aku sadar, akan ada suatu saat dimana aku harus melepaskannya. Bukan karena aku tidak lagi mencintainya, melainkan karena ia akan lebih bahagia jika kulepaskan. Ya, benar. Aku terlalu bodoh. Aku bodoh karena baru menyadari: dia mungkin akan bahagia, tetapi aku tidak.

Seluruh dunia serasa jatuh menimpaku saat ia tak lagi disini. Aku seperti dibuang jauh di kegelapan yang tak kukenal, aku merasa asing tanpa kehadirannya. Aku merasa linglung, sakit di dadaku terasa berdenyut-denyut, aku merasa tak biasa tanpanya.

Tapi aku bertahan. Bukan untuk diriku, tapi demi dirinya. Aku percaya Kibum pasti bahagia sekarang setelah melepaskanku. Aku tidak cukup baik untuknya, ia pasti sudah memiliki pria lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Aku percaya Kibum pantas mendapatkan itu.

Tapi kejadian malam itu mengubah segala pemikiranku selama ini.

Aku melihatnya-

Miris sekali. Ia kelihatan menyedihkan. Mengamatiku dari jauh, aku bisa melihat dirinya yang berantakan, dan semakin kurus. Ia tampak kacau.

"Kibummie…" Aku menyebut namanya lirih. Kenapa ia jadi seperti itu? Kibum-ah, apa selama ini kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau bahagia? Tolong katakan kalau kau bahagia atau aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri…

"Hyung…" Ia sedikit terhuyung mendekatiku. Ia tampak pucat, tangannya terulur menyentuh wajahku. Sentuhan ini… Aku benar-benar merindukannya…

"Kibummie…" Aku menautkan jemariku padanya. Ia menangis tersedu. Putri Salju-ku menangis karenaku. Aku menyeka airmatanya yang mengalir .

"Oppa?" sebuah suara yeoja menginterupsi pertemuan kami. Itu adalah Kim Yoona, tunanganku. Kami bertunangan beberapa minggu yang lalu, kedua orangtua kami yang menjodohkan. Dari sudut mataku aku melihat Yoona memelukku, aku menutup mata. Tidak bereaksi apapun, aku takut. Aku takut akan reaksi Kibum. Aku takut itu akan membuatnya terluka.

Dan ketika aku membuka mataku perlahan, Kibum sudah berlari menjauhiku.

**XxXxXxX**

**Kibum POV**

Aku merasakan airmata di pipiku yang merembes basah. Airmata yang turun dalam diam, ketika kedua bola mataku yang merah memandang hampa pada jalanan yang mulai terlihat remang. Aku baru sadar kalau sejak tiga jam lalu aku terduduk di tiang halte bus pinggir jalan. Menyedihkan, aku tampak seperti pengemis sekarang.

Tuhan bilang dalam Alkitabnya yang Agung, ia menciptakan manusia sebagai makhluknya yang sempurna. Sekarang aku tahu, manusia adalah makhluk yang paling rapuh. Karena hewan, tumbuhan, dan air bahkan tidak akan sehancur ini saat mereka patah hati.

Aku refleks menutupi wajah ketika kurasakan silau cahaya datang ke arahku. Aku melihat Bunda Maria, beliau tersenyum ke arahku.

Beliau menghapus airmataku.

Tuhan membawaku ke suatu tempat, ia bertanya kenapa aku seperti ini.

Aku hanya menangis.

Ia katakan padaku untuk percaya pada kasih-Nya.

Tapi bahkan saat Tuhan datang kepadaku, aku tetap tidak merasa baik-baik saja.

Aku berdiri, meninggalkan Tuhan yang termangu menatapku heran. Kakiku terseok melangkah ke sebuah toko kelontong kecil yang hampir tutup. Aku membeli sebotol air mineral dan beberapa butir-sebenarnya cukup banyak-pil sakit kepala. Aku merasa kepalaku begitu pening malam ini, aku merasa butuh obat dan segera pergi tidur agar aku baik-baik saja besok.

Tapi aku tahu, aku tetap tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Aku bersandar di salah satu pohon di tepi jalan, airmata mengalir lagi saat kutatap langit malam yang indah. Betapa Tuhan begitu pembohong saat mengatakan manusia adalah makhluk yang kuat…

Kutatap butiran pil yang kini berada dalam genggamanku, dan aku tersenyum.

Beberapa saat setelah aku menenggak habis pil itu, aku melihat Bunda Maria di sampingku. Ia datang sembari menggendong seorang bayi, apakah itu Jesus? Apa ia dari tadi mengikutiku?

Ia tersenyum hangat.

Aku terheran-heran, sebuah sensasi aneh menyergapku.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa baik-baik saja.

**XxXxXxX**

"Ah, oppa! Bagaimana ini?"

Siwon menoleh tak sabaran ke arah Yoona, berusaha tak menanggapi kicauan tunangannya yang sedang kesal.

"Bersabarlah, Yoona-ah. Paling satu jam lagi macetnya akan segera berhenti."

"Satu jam lagi? Tapi oppa… Aku harus ada di tempat latihan lima menit lagi!" Yoona menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Tanda sedang ngambek. Ia menggerutu lagi.

Sementara Siwon hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sepuluh meter di depan mobilnya kemacetan masih berlangsung. Siwon heran, tak biasanya jalanan di Seoul semacet ini. Ia membuka kaca mobilnya, beberapa Ibu-ibu melewati mereka.

"Ah, kasihan sekali pemuda itu."

"Sudah meninggal dari tadi malam ya? Heran kenapa baru ada yang menyadarinya sekarang."

Darah Siwon berdesir. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kudengar dia seorang artis?"

"Anak perempuanku bilang dia anggota boyband Super Junior itu."

Deg!

Tubuhnya seketika panas. Dadanya terasa sesak. Tanpa berfikir dua kali Siwon segera lari, menyusul kerumunan yang menyebabkan kemacetan itu.

"Minggir!"

Ia menerjang kerumunan orang-orang itu, melupakan segala tata karma.

_Jangan, jangan sampai itu dia…_

_Kumohon…_

Disana, matanya menangkap wajah seputih salju itu terbaring pucat.

Buih keluar dari mulutnya.

Tubuh Siwon lemas seketika.

Bahu itu bergetar menahan tangis.

Ia merasa terlalu hina untuk boleh memeluk pemuda yang terbaring kaku itu.

"Kibum-ah…"

Ia hanya bisa menggugu atas kesalahannya.

**END**


End file.
